


Off!

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Basing on idea of M_E_Lover. I hope I left some room for different interpretations (incl. Rinch or not), so everyone can choose context they like :)





	Off!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/gifts).



> Basing on idea of M_E_Lover. I hope I left some room for different interpretations (incl. Rinch or not), so everyone can choose context they like :)

**Author's Note:**

> My usual messy mixed 'pens&markers' style: preliminary sketch with fine liners (uni pin), colouring layers with drawing markers (promarkers, copic ciao, shinhan touch), highlights and corrections with white painting marker (uni posca).


End file.
